1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an assembly for holding and applying a solid material to a railroad rail, and in particular, to applying a solid lubricant to moving surfaces such as the wheels of trains and other rolling stock for transfer of the solid material to the rail. The preferred embodiment of the present invention is designed to be fixed to one or more rails on which the rolling stock travels to apply the solid material to the wheels of the rolling stock as it passes over the assembly.
2. Background Information
It is a common practice to apply lubricant to the wheels of trains and other rolling stock to prevent wear and squealing noises while a train is traversing a curve. Oscillations of high frequency make annoying sounds which occur due to the twisting of the wheel axle and subsequent release of that twist as the curved rail is negotiated. This is particularly true for solid two wheel axle units, which is due to the difference in length of the outer and inner track of the curve. Applying lubricant to the wheel/rail interface reduces or eliminates the wear and squealing noises described above. In addition, applying lubricant to the wheel/rail interface substantially reduces wear of the rails and wheels, which in turn, extends useful life and reduces repair/replacement costs. Further, applying lubricant to the wheel/rail interface results in fuel savings for the vehicles negotiating such rails.
Existing arrangements for supplying lubricant to the wheel/rail interface include the use of a wayside grease box with a distribution manifold where a lubricant consisting of semi-solid grease is pumped onto the rails as the train crosses an actuator, whereupon the wheels carry the grease into the curve. A limitation with this system is that the grease is spread over a large area, including around the rails, ties, ballast, wayside devices and is splashed onto rolling stock. Another limitation with semi-solid grease systems is that the grease can enter cracks in the surface of the rail and, through hydraulic action, tend to propagate the cracks in the rail surface. A further limitation is that such systems require complex pumping and actuating devices to deliver the grease to the rail. Still another limitation is that such systems may propose an environmental hazard.
It is also known in the art to lubricate train and other railed vehicle wheels with an on-board solid lubricant. Examples of such systems are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,305,853; 4,088,078; 2,903,090; 2,589,582; 2,580,687; and 1,820,815. These on-board solid lubricant dispenser systems are mounted on the rolling stock itself and lubricate the wheel flange as the wheel rotates. Advantages of these on-board solid lubricants include reduced environmental hazard over the wayside grease box systems because grease is not spread over a large area. Further, the solid lubricant forms a constant but very small lubricant layer on the wheel and/or rail which is generally no more than one-half mil thick. Further, such on-board systems tend to last longer and require fewer design elements, such as complex pumping and distribution systems.
However, on-board solid lubricant systems suffer from limitations which wayside lubrication systems do not. First, the maintenance of wayside grease box systems is generally more controlled than the maintenance of rolling stock equipment due to the fact that rolling stock equipment is scattered throughout the country. In contrast, wayside maintenance is located within a given geographic area and usually is under the control of one organization which can pay closer attention to the maintenance of the system. Second, it is generally easier to lubricate a rail as opposed to refitting all rolling stock with solid lubricant systems. Third, wayside lubrication systems permit strategic placement of the lubrication equipment where it is needed, at the beginning of sharp turns. Fourth, wayside lubrication systems do not require constant lubrication of the wheels, which occurs with on-board solid lubricant systems mounted on rolling stock. Fifth, on-board lubrication systems are in many cases only fitted to the locomotives, and the lubrication provided in this manner at best, lubricates the locomotive and a few cars behind the locomotive, but is not sufficient to properly lubricate the rail/wheel interface for all of the remaining cars in the train.
Sixth, in some circumstances, there exists a need to lubricate both a wheel flange and a rail to provide sufficient lubrication for a given application and in this situation, it is advantageous to use both a wayside lubrication system and an on-board solid lubrication system.
A need exists in the art for a wayside lubrication system which does not suffer from the above-described limitations associated with the wayside grease box lubrication systems.
A need also exists in the art for a wayside system for applying solid materials, lubricating and otherwise, to the wheels of railed vehicles.